laytonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabelle ebony layton
full name: isabelle ebony layton age: 15 hair: wavy, light brown eyes: dark blue parents: claire folly and hershel layton freinds: luke, fernando the cat, danielle kitchener, sarah layton, eliza descole. close freinds: clive enemies: bill hawks backstory: she lived with claire and the professor until she was 4, nearly 5 years old. on the day of the explosion, claire took isabelle to the lab with her, so she could see how all the machines worked. that same day, claire gave her a spotted hairband, to keep the hair out of her eyes. isabelle loved it, and vowed to wear it always. isabelle survived the explosion, escaping with moderate injuries, but from that day on, she loathed bill hawks, but unlike clive, she soon gave up on seeking revenge, once she realized revenge on bill hawks wouldnt bring claire back. a few months later, she found her pet cat fernando as a kitten, and the two became special friends. she also met clive at secondary school, and the two developed a deep kinship over their hate for bill hawks and love for machines. when clive posed as "future luke" she recognised him for who he was straight away. everytime she could get him alone, she begged him to tell her what he was planning, and when she got it out of him, she pleaded for him to stop and see reason, but he was becoming too consumed in madness to listen. when claire was revealed, she said goodbye, and talked about the past with claire before claire said goodbye to the professor. afterward, she visited clive regularly in the physiatric ward. although at first clive was cold and aloof, the love between them slowly came back. personality: isabelle is stubborn, slightly hot-headed and proud. she has a tendancy to be a little sarcastic and cynical, but otherwise, she is generally kind and funloving. she has a impusive streak and is somthing of a tomboy. this impulsiveness often gets her into trouble, as she also has a mischevious streak to match. for example, she often dosent think about the consequences of writing "YOU LOST THE GAME!" on the layton mobile, or throwing a spanner at bill hawks as he walks by. she is feircly loyal to people she cares about. she has a pet cat named fernando who follows her everywhere. she is an expert fighter, and can defeat people much older and bigger then her. it is difficult to determine wheather she or emmy is better at fighting, since they are even in the number of wins and losses everytime theyve practised fighting together. her skill with machines is exemplry, and theres almost nothing she likes more then stealing coggs, springs, etc out of machines and rebuilding her own. she hopes one day to run a mechanic shop of her own, and is working hard to pursue that dream, to the extent where she hasnt attended school in months (much to her fathers dismay) her intuition is good, and she has a knack of noticing small changes and details. Category:OCs Category:Characters